


Maybe Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Reverend Amos Howell frowned and bowed in front of his master.





	Maybe Midnight

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and bowed in front of his master. ''I'll suffer the consequences for returning without victims for you to control,'' he said. He cried out after Unity used a tentacle to hit his arm. He was knocked down. 

The memory vanished as Amos stood near his bedroom window. He remembered Unity finding new victims and abandoning him. He scowled before many tears ran down his face. Amos approached his bed and never looked back. 

''I am with a new family. Jonathan and Martha Kent with Kara.'' 

After Amos was on a bed, he fell asleep and smiled. 

THE END


End file.
